


Lee's Velociraptor

by Gadhar



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadhar/pseuds/Gadhar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This says our target is a velociraptor”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lee's Velociraptor

**Author's Note:**

> You ever have those pointless fics you write that you can only come up with dumb titles for? Yeah....

When Barney opened his eyes he was still staring across an empty bed at a wall that had exactly thirty two notches in the wood.

The blaring red numbers on the clock red _3:45 a.m._ and they blinked out of sync with the clacking of a keyboard from the other room. The _tap, tap, tapping_ of that keyboard had been in his head for the past six hours; even permeating his dreams. The only reason he even woke up was because the tapping had slow a little and now–– 

Well, now it had stopped.

Barney was tempted to hold his breath as he listened for any sounds coming from the kitchen, some sign of a certain busybody moving around, bare feet padding on the linoleum. Of course there was nothing. 

He sighed and roll over, taking a moment to stretch before leaving the warmth of blankets and sleep for the chilly night air and the hard floor. He crossed his arms, tucking his hands in. If Lee was going to keep leaving windows open all damn night he was going to have to start wearing a shirt again.

He tracked down the open windows, closing them all before moving blindly onto and into the kitchen. 

Like he thought, Lee was there, propped up in front of that computer. Though, instead of his usual rigid posture, Lee had slumped to the side, head pillowed on one of his arms.

If the slow rise and fall of Lee’s shoulders weren't enough to give it away, the soft, but audible, snoring coming from Lee was enough to tell Barney the man was sleeping. It was also enough to tell him that if he let Lee sleep like that the guy was going to have a stiff neck in the morning and wouldn't that be a hell of a bitch fit to deal with?

Now, usually Lee’s bitch fits were more like rants that covered anything and everything from what was agitating him to amusing him regardless of what started the rant in the beginning. Usually they end with him and Lee in the front of the plane sucking face or in some bed or against a wall somewhere doing that and so much more.

 _Tomorrow though,_ would be an entirely different story, Barney knew. Part of that was the fact Lee had been too stubborn to actually sleep lately, which meant Barney wasn't sleeping and the other part was simply another stupid mission-related dealing with the CIA that had exactly zero people looking forward to it.

In short, if Lee had a bitch fit, Barney was going to punch someone and it probably wasn’t going to be Lee.

So he stood behind Lee’s chair, sliding a hand in the space between his neck and shoulder, and sliding the other hand over Lee’s other shoulder, digging his thumbs in. “You’ve been staring at this screen for hours.”

Lee was already wake, no doubt the minute Barney’s hand touched him he was wide awake, alert, in some version of fight-or-flight mode like he usually was when he wasn't waking up in bed. Still, he took his time answering. “It’s important.”

“Sure,” Barney said, leaning down further until his arms held Lee in a loose embrace and Lee’s head was now leaned back on his shoulder as Barney rested his chin on Lee. “I just don't understand why you won’t let one of the kids do this. You know they like this techy stuff.”

“Because I can do it just fine.”

“Maybe you’re a little jealous? Feeling a little useless now that Thorn has us using all those gizmos.”

“Fuck off.”

“I’ll take that as a yes. You shouldn’t be worried Lee, they still don't have your skills, or your experience, hell, they don’t even have your _looks.”_

“Don't be flirty when I’m tired. We both know I don't have the energy to come up with something equally flirty and I’m gonna look like a douche as you feed your ego and Lord knows you don't need a more inflated head.”

“Ouch,” Barney snorted, rubbing his cheek against Lee’s. “Come to bed, it’s late and this crap isn’t all that important.”

“It's extremely important actually. Those little buggers trust too much in their tech, their little gizmos that hack into things. They don’t know how to do the legwork.”

“You’re on a laptop.”

“It’s prep for the legwork. See, the kids just get the official stuff, I’m on wikipedia, I get _everything.”_

“This says our target is a velociraptor,” Barney deadpanned, scanning through the web page.

“See? Everything.”

“Alright, if you’re taking that seriously then I’m concerned. Come on, get up, bed. Don't make me carry you.”

“But that would be _fantastic.”_

“Right up until my back gives out. I am too old for this shit. Come on. _Bed, Lee.”_


End file.
